January 2010
2010 New Year's Celebration! Party like its 2010. The New Year weekend celebration starts today, Thursday, December 31st! Our New Year's Celebration starts this afternoon with all new 2010 items, including hats, glasses, glow necklaces, outfits, party supplies and more. The New Year's ball will begin at 7:00 P.M. Pacific time, (10:00 P.M. Eastern time) and will continue until after the New Year rings in on the Pacific Coast. There will be an encore New Year's ball on Friday, January 1st, from 5:00 P.M. Pacific time (8:00 P.M. eastern time) to 7:00 P.M. Pacific time (10:00 P.M. Eastern time) Ring in the New Year with a new outfit The New Year's ball gowns are simply stunning and the suits are the best ever (according to Enigma). New Year's ball drop and fireworks There will be a New Year's ball drop on the veranda outside the ball room as the New Year changes for each time zone, Eastern, Central, Mountain and Pacific. Grand Opening of the Drive-In Movies on Saturday, January 2nd, 2010 Get your car ready to go and head out to the Drive-In! The new Seattle Drive-In will open at 4:00 P.M. Pacific time (7:00 P.M. Eastern time), don't be late! Born to be Wild Raceway Get Your Motor Running, Head Out on the Highway and be part of the opening day of Racing, Sunday, January 3rd, 2010. Tune up your fastest computer, bring your car, and be the first across the finish line! VFK New Year's Day 2010 Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Friday, January 1st, 2009 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Saturday, January 2nd, 2009. Happy New Year 2010! Today is the first day of the New Year! Celebrating the New Year is one of the most ancient of all holidays having been observed for over 4,000 years. On today's quest, we will take a quick look at the New Year's celebration! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the 2010 New Year Pin! VFK Auto Racing Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, January 3rd, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, January 4th, 2010. The old story goes that the first car race occurred when one horseless carriage first encountered another when out driving. This question, "Whose car is the fastest?" has been answered informally and formally on roads and tracks since the very first automobiles. It has sparked the international competitive sport of automobile racing, which tests the speed of specially designed automobiles and their driver's skill. On our quest today, we will look at the history of the exciting and fast sport of automobile racing! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Synchronized Traffic Light! VFK Auto Racing Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. HoneyRoasted 1:10 2. Sparkles_Plenty 1:51 3. SuzyQ 1:55 4. Tomorrow 2:25 5. cutegymnist 2:33 6. Mortisha 3:00 7. Sparkle_Plenty 3:01 8. star_cookie 3:07 9. HeartBeats 3:16 10. CuteStarPluto 3:16 11. LegendZelda 3:19 12. AresTheBat 3:39 13. captainwesker 3:54 14. fortunecookie 3:58 15. pirateboi 4:18 16. AstroRodrigo 4:19 17. WinterBoi 4:22 18. iamabigdisfan 4:25 19. Tiki 4:28 20. lisiana 4:33 21. PlainCuteJam 4:37 22. GreatNightSky 4:55 23. dooksie 5:49 24. Starry_Eyes 5:52 25. Genie 6:01 26. InvaderHeart 6:12 27. carathetikiqueen 6:21 28. Marsea 6:31 29. softballroxsox 6:33 30. PrincessOfTheDelphin 8:22 VFK Benjamin Franklin Innovations Quest I! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, January 10th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, January 11th, 2010. Benjamin Franklin, one of the Founding Fathers of the United States was a man of many talents. Not only was he a renowned and respected statesman, but he was a prodigious inventor as well. Of Franklin's many accomplishments, perhaps the least known are his musical achievements. Not only was he an accomplished musician, but he invented an instrument for which Mozart and Beethoven composed music. On today's quest, we are going to explore the musical side of Benjamin Franklin! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Franklin Armonica! VFK Benjamin Franklin Innovations Quest I! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. HoneyRoasted 1:01 2. Sapphire_Blue 1:55 3. Tomorrow 2:16 4. leprechaun_Dude 2:19 5. CuteStarPluto 2:27 6. icywater_princess 2:33 7. Catt 2:34 8. star_cookie 2:34 9. pirateboi 2:40 10. ExtremeScarySky 2:46 11. gimmethelicorice 2:51 12. SuzyQ 2:51 13. Melks 2:52 14. PrettyBea 2:52 15. Wild_Wolfboy 3:01 16. Kaicey_too 3:04 17. Guest486107 3:16 18. Cutiemorgan 3:16 19. ZombieCow 3:19 20. Coolqueenie 3:31 21. RealShyFire 3:37 22. isuperflyguy 3:45 23. GreatNightSky 3:49 24. iMystery 3:51 25. SunnyWrongFire 4:01 26. MissFroggy 4:04 27. PrettyGreatSnow 4:07 28. DJROXSOCKS 4:10 29. DuckSwimmer 4:13 30. Queen-Chocolate 4:48 VFK Benjamin Franklin Innovations Quest II! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, January 17th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, January 18th, 2010. Today is Benjamin Franklin's birthday! He was born on January 17, 1706. Over the course of his amazing life, he went from being a publisher, to a renowned scientist, to a statesman. His scientific mind and natural curiosity led him to create elegant practical solutions to problems he encountered in his daily life. The variety of his inventions reveals his wide range of interests and talents. On today's quest, we are going to continue our exploration of Benjamin Franklin's innovations! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and Franklin's Electrified Kite Experiment! VFK Benjamin Franklin Innovations Quest II! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. HoneyRoasted 1:07.002 2. iBaseball 1:07.998 3. Tomorrow 1:57 4. maya-soccer-dog 2:07 5. LegendZelda 2:10 6. GreatNightSky 2:21 7. AlphaKathy 2:27 8. Tiki 2:34 9. CuteStarPluto 3:09 10. skatebord-dude 3:15 11. CBGal 3:16 12. Totalli 3:19 13. Cutiemorgan 3:31 14. SunnyWrongFire 3:33 15. SunSkye 3:33 16. mellowbrightmouse 3:34 17. Aubern 3:34 18. Ace_Rockingroll 3:36 19. Tonytaco 3:36 20. iamabigdisfan 3:39 21. AstroMars 3:40 22. CaptainBlueMaxx 3:54 23. DuckSwimmer 3:57 24. ZombieCow 3:58 25. AllEgo 3:58 26. SuzyQ 3:58 27. Pelican 4:03 28. Genie 4:16 29. FeatherPawheartforever 4:27 30. madamemagical 4:34 VFK Neon Lights Quest! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, January 24th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, January 25th, 2010. Glowing colorful neon signs have been around since the 1920's. Since their introduction, they have become a popular choice for business signage from country towns to thriving cities. Through the years, this unique art form has inspired many amazing and memorable signs and has earned a special place in the hearts of many admirers. Older neon signs have become a popular collector's item. On today's quest, we are going to explore the fascinating history of what became known as "liquid fire."! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and Valentine Neon Hearts! VFK Neon Lights Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. HoneyRoasted 1:04 2. Tomorrow 1:24 3. Lola 1:57 4. icywater_princess 2:09 5. iamabigdisfan 2:13 6. SnowyMaya 2:16 7. pirateboi 2:19 8. star_cookie 2:19 9. CuteStarPluto 2:21 10. stpehen 2:31 11. Merrillynn 2:31 12. GreenPaw 2:34 13. roseybluebear 2:39 14. Annabellgirl 2:51 15. Catt 2:51 16. DestinyBabe 2:54 17. skatebord-dude 2:55 18. AllEgo 2:58 19. SuzyQ 3:00 20. cutegymnist 3:04 21. ExtremeScarySky 3:06 22. Fullhouseprincess 3:10 23. leprechaun_Dude 3:10 24. SheWhoLikesChocolate 3:12 25. DuckSwimmer 3:15 26. PunkRockUniverse 3:19 27. Tonytaco 3:25 28. Adam_rocks 3:28 29. BlackHedghog 3:33 30. Shelliebean 3:34 VFK Valentine Symbols Quest! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, January 31st, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 1st, 2010. February has been the month of romance since ancient times and over the centuries, many symbols have come to signify love and represent Valentine's Day. Each year in February, loved ones give each other flowers, gifts, candy and of course cards, known simply as Valentines, to celebrate Valentine's Day. On today's quest, we are going to explore the symbols of Valentine's Day and say some of the classic sayings printed on the popular colored candy hearts! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Valentine Neon Cupid! VFK Valentine Symbols Quest! 'The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ' 1. HoneyRoasted 1:24 2. Tomorrow 1:52 3. Noahbloo 2:10 4. mr.king.man 2:10 5. DuckSwimmer 2:22 6. icywater_princess 2:31 7. pirateboi 2:31 8. roseybluebear 2:31 9. cooldion 2:31 10. Annabellgirl 2:37 11. SpaceAce 2:40 12. Catt 2:45 13. star_cookie 2:46 14. iAero 2:58 15. gimmethelicorice 2:58 16. Pelican 3:01 17. Adam_rocks 3:01 18. LegendZelda 3:03 19. Genie 3:13 20. FutureBlizzard 3:22 21. SunnyWrongFire 3:25 22. AceGuitarPlayerForLife 3:28 23. MermaidMelusina 3:33 24. Merrillynn 3:34 25. cutegymnist 3:37 26. KFan 3:37 27. ExtremeScarySky 3:40 28. dognight 3:45 29. acebobaloo 3:46 30. Tonytaco 4:10